


Dawn meets Dusk

by princeprimrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little spicy, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Romance, might get spicier, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeprimrose/pseuds/princeprimrose
Summary: This is my first fic ever, and it feels very weird lol. Go easy on me, but if u wanna send me critiques I'm open to em!Basically Mitama has a big gay crush on Rhajat who also has a big gay crush on Mitama. The two go on a romantic date and confess to each other also it's revelations because I wanted to joke about Charlotte in there somewhere. I'm not tagging her tho cuz again she shows up for a joke. Also its SORT of pov from Mitama but at the same time halfway through I didn't gof and just went with whatever.ANYWAY hope u enjoy! We always need more Mitama/Rhajat content out there.





	Dawn meets Dusk

Mitama made a gurgling groan type of noise as she woke to a loud banging noise. Was the camp being attacked? Did she fall off her bed again, and because of doing it so often in the past not even register the pain? Her eyes rolled back and forth in her head while she tried to wake up properly and assess the situation.

Nope it was just someone pounding on her door like some angry gorilla. If it was her dad again she would literally just tell him to lay down and die.

Since she assumed it was Azama, Mitama just dragged herself from the bed, hair in knots, half dressed, and smelling of week old socks. She didn’t exactly sleep like the divine dragon.

Opening the door her eyes split open almost making her cry from the sudden breeze on her eyeballs.

It was Rhajat.

Beautiful, raven haired, almost glamorously poetic Rhajat. Her crush stood before her while Mitama herself looked like she had just been thrown out of a garbage dump.

“I hope I haven’t disturbed your nap. I only briefly saw you this morning when you got breakfast in the dining hall so I wasn’t able to speak with you then.” Rhajat said straight forwardly.

Trying her best to straighten out her shirt so her chest wasn’t almost popping out, Mitama answered in a squeaky voice “Oh, uh….no haha I was about to get up anyway”.

Rhajats smirk back at her nailed the coffin shut on that lie.

“I was just coming by to ask if you would like to take a walk with me tonight. I know you’ve been heading out on hikes with Kiragi so I found this pretty garden by a river. It’s not too far from the camp. Would you come?”

Mitama felt like her heart was going to pop right out of her chest. Sure the two had dinner together, went on walks, shared long conversations, and discussed ways of helping each other out with spells, but this was different. Rhajat had never asked her to go out with her before. All the other times had been sort of spur of the moment situations.

Mitama messed with her hair discretely before answering “I would love to join you Rhajat.” Just saying her name gave a weird butterfly warmth in her stomach.

“I’ll come by in an hour then.” Rhajat said as she got closer to Mitama and before the priestess knew it the raven haired girl was hugging her. Mitama was about to shoot right out of her tent into the sky so high she could probably have gone through 10 stars.

Her crush left the tent, and Mitama was left standing there. Her hair a knotted mess, her face oily, her bed clothes stained with ink, and now she was about to go on a maybe date with the girl she liked. Was it possible to ask Charlotte to completely make her over in under an hour?

\--------------

When an hour had passed Mitama was fortunately all ready to go. She had rushed into the bathhouse furiously washing her hair, and scrubbing her body while also trying to boost her confidence with some self motivating thoughts. She even started reciting poems to herself so as to not be distracted by anxious thoughts.

Normally Mitama couldn’t have given a rats ass about how other people felt about her. Sometimes she would stagger onto the battlefield with just a bow, and no arrows. Once she even used her staff as an arrow. But this time was different. Much different.

Rhajat arrived at her tent shortly after the pink priestess returned, and the two set off.

“Do you want to go to the dining hall before we go too far? I don’t know if you’re hungry.” Rhajat asked.

Mitama immediately perked up. “Maybe we can get some tea! We could bring it along with us since it’s a sort of chilly night!”

The other girl smiled “I like that idea, and don’t worry I’ll pay.”

The priestess blushed a bit.

After the two got their tea, and even a few mochi sweets, they both headed down the path towards the river. Rhajat was quiet, and Mitama nervously sipped her tea as they walked together.

Suddenly they came upon an enclosed area within dense lines of trees. A path led through, and ended in a beautiful garden. In front was the river, and shining brightly upon it was the moon. Mitama felt every bit of herself inspired by the scene.

“Do you like it?” Rhajat asked. She sounded nervous. 

Mitama smiled big and said “Like it? I love it! The scenery is so perfect! How in the world did you find something like this?”

The other girl smiled. “I might have helped a few flowers grow is all, but the rest was right here waiting for someone to find.”

Before Mitama could get any redder with embarrassment she chimed in with “Oh! There's a little bench over there. Shall we sit and drink our tea together?”

Rhajat answered by taking Mitamas free hand in hers, and walked over to sit down.

She was almost shaking with how nervous she felt, but the girl just bought her lips to her cup and sipped quietly.

The priestess then felt something warm against her. Rhajat had moved closer, and now had her arm up against Mitamas. She relaxed and settled her head in the crevice between the other girls head, and shoulder. Her crush was warm, and she felt like they could stay like this forever.

Rhajat then set her cup down, and reached her arm behind Mitamas head to rest her hand on the priestess’ shoulder. She then moved the pink haired girl closer to herself.

Mitama was nervous as all hell, but got the courage to wrap her arms around the other girls torso. They were now locked in a cuddled embrace, both closing their eyes and pretty much breathing in unison.

“I’m….Really happy to be here with you tonight…” Mitama picked up her head to look at Rhajat.

“I was nervous making this all for you...I wasn’t even sure you’d wanna come with me tonight…”.

Mitama cleared her throat.

“Rhajat. Would you listen to me for a few minutes?” the priestess asked tightening her hold around the girl.

She nodded, and Mitama started to recite;

“I have dreams of you,  
We sit like this together,  
With rose smelling wind.

Stars twinkle above us,  
Your fingers laced with my own,  
Heart beating like mad.

Our hair intertwines,  
Like dawn falling into dusk,  
A magical sight.

Your low rough voice speaks,  
Such sweet honeyed words to me,  
I can barely breath.

I would never wake,  
I would never leave your side,  
With you forever.”

Mitama was almost gasping as she finished. Her throat was dry, and she had never been so nervous reciting poetry before. She finally decided to let go of Rhajat so she could see her reaction.

The sorceress was, crying? 

So she just started waving her hands around “Oh my gods I’m so sorry Rhajat! Was it a little too much? I just wanted to give something to you in return for your gift, but was I reading too much into it? If I did I’m sorry!” Mitama was close to outright having some sort of panic attack at this point.

But Rhajat just shook her head, wiped her eyes, and said “No, I should be sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you I’m just. Happy. It was beautiful.”

Rhajat lifted her hands to Mitamas face and cupped her cheeks. She could feel the sorceress’ cold rings on her warm almost overheated skin. She then felt Rhajat press her forehead against her own.

“I’ve liked you for a long time. I was so happy to finally make a friend, and then you made me that pillow….It was the best present i’ve ever been given. Other than meeting you.”

Mitama’s face was red as a tomato.

Instead of giving Rhajat a response she just took Rhajats hands off her face and held them in her own. The two stared at one another, nervous as hell, and slowly leaned in.

The priestess could hardly believe she was kissing the girl she’d had a crush on for almost a year. She could hardly believe that her feelings were reciprocated.

After the first short kiss the two separated, looked at each other, and giggled. Mitama threw her arms around the other girls neck pressing her face into her shoulder. Rhajat wrapped her arms around her waist, and both went back in for a second kiss.

This one was much longer, deeper, and filled with feelings they had kept locked away for too long.

Rhajats long hair brushed against Mitamas neck as she nibbled on her bottom lip a little. She just giggled at the duo sensations, but was interrupted when the sorceress said “Can you open your mouth a little?” and Mitama’s face felt like it was on fire. She just nodded.

She felt Rhajats tongue enter her mouth, and while it was a bit clumsy she felt like she was in heaven. The priestess tried to press her own against the other girls, but only brushed it a little before the two separated.

“Sorry I’m not really used to this….” Rhajat whispered looking down a little. Mitama never knew how shy the girl was. So this time she cupped the sorceress’ cheeks in her hands, kissing her forehead.

The two kissed again, this time Mitama got a little more bold when Rhajat opened her mouth. The two tightened their embrace with the other, and broke apart to take a breath.

Rhajat gave the priestess a little peck. “It’s getting a little cold do you….want to go back? I feel bad since we barely had time to enjoy the scenery. I know you wanted inspiration for your writing.”

Mitama giggled “You worry far too much, which is kind of surprising.” Rhajat rolled her eyes.

“I do NOT worry! Well, maybe I do. I just wanted tonight to be perfect for you.”

“It was. It really was. I’m overjoyed to be on a date with the girl I’ve liked for a year.” The priestess said, kissing her cheek. “In fact why don’t you walk me back to my tent? I...cleaned up a bit before I left tonight.” Her face burned again.

Rhajat was blushing now too. With that she stood up, and took Mitamas hand. “Of course I’d walk my girlfriend home.”

Mitama smiled. “I’m glad my girlfriend will share the light of the stars with me as we walk.”

The two packed up their leftover tea and snacks, and left the garden, holding tight to the others hand.

Mitama was sure she saw the flowers get a little brighter as they passed.

**Author's Note:**

> U READ IT ALL CONGRATS I hope it made u gayer then when u first started.
> 
> I might make a second chapter who knows.
> 
> Leave kudos if u want idek how this site works I'm old, and irrelevant.


End file.
